Since Always JamesSxRoseW
by RoseW99
Summary: Desde siempre ha estado, desde siempre lo han sabido. Marcados por estereotipos y con el peso de sus apellidos, estos dos primos se hunden en el más denso y prohibido amor. ¿Una oportunidad para confesarlo o el castigo por lo que hicieron?
1. La confesión

El viaje lo había dejado exhausto. Desde que se había ido a vivir con Victoire, Teddy Lupin no se había quedado en la casa de su padrino, el famoso y heroico Harry Potter. Había aceptado la invitación para ir allí con Victoire y quedarse unos días antes de irse todos a la madriguera, para la reunión Weasley de navidad.

Definitivamente, se había olvidado de cómo era la vida en familia. Su madrina Ginny gritándole a James que se le haría tarde para sus últimos días de práctica para auror antes de las vacaciones. Albus encerrado en su habitación la mayor parte del día. Lily revoloteando por toda la casa pidiendo permisos para salir con sus amigos. Había olvidado cuanto habían crecido los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de casa, sus hermanos. James había terminado el colegio hace tres años, Albus hace dos y Lily estaba en su último año en Hogwarts. Mientras viajaban en el auto muggle que su padrino había adquirido años atrás hacia la madriguera, Teddy se preguntaba cómo estaría el resto de la familia, sus "tíos", "primos": Hugo, Roxanne, Fred, Molly, Lucy, Louis, Dominique, Rose.

Rose… como extrañaba a Rose, ella había terminado el colegio con Albus, hace dos años, hace el mismo tiempo que él se fue y desde ahí no sabía nada de ella. En tiempos pasados, ella había sido como su hermana, su cómplice, su mejor amiga. Era la mejor en el colegio, era el orgullo de Hermione, era igual a ella, Rose era divertida, entusiasta, salvaje, de una manera peculiar, sólo si la sabían descubrir, cosa que muy pocos lograban hacer, incluido él. Pero las cosas no terminaron tan bien, Teddy se dio cuenta de las malas decisiones y acciones que estaba tomando Rose, intentó persuadirla, ayudarla pero ella simplemente no quería, nunca la había visto así. Rose le dijo a él que no había sucedido más tantas veces como el descubrió que eran mentiras, que si había vuelto a pasar. Llegó un punto donde Teddy la amenazó con contarle a Ron y Hermione y en ese momento toda su hermandad se arruinó, Rose jamás volvió a tratarlo como un hermano sin importar cuantas veces Teddy le pidiera perdón. Habían vuelto a hablar, claro, pero nada había vuelto a ser igual.

Habían llegado. La gran cantidad de recuerdos que le traía ese lugar al metamorfago era increíble. Bajaron del auto muggle, Teddy cogió sus pertenencias y las de Victoire y las bajó del auto. A través de los azulejos que daban a la cocina de la madriguera vio a Molly y Arthur, a Fred buscando algo de comida que robar antes de la gran cena, Roxanne en una esquina hablando con su abuelo y unos instantes después, entró a la cocina Angelina regañando a Fred y sacándolo de allí. Un suspiro escapo de él: hacía tantos años que no veía a Arthur ni a Molly Weasley. Cuando entraron hubo una lluvia de saludos y festejos, casi media hora después pudo subir a dejar su equipaje. Pero sin embargo no había visto a alguien, alguien que ansiaba ver: a Rose. Mientras subía a la habitación que Arthur le había ofrecido para él y Victoire, Teddy se dio cuenta de algo: James había saludado y luego había desaparecido. Mientras subía las viejas escaleras de la madriguera que conducían a su habitación una punzada llegó a él, una punzada de decepción, de tristeza y de rabia, no lo podía creer.

Subía con un paso fuerte al mismo tiempo que su cabello se tornaba rojo, tendría que quedarse arriba un rato, tendría que calmarse antes de bajar para que nadie viera el color de su cabello y preguntara el por qué de su rabia. Aún no podía creer que no le hubiera contado a nadie.

Dejó el equipaje bruscamente sobre la cama de dos plazas que ahora estaba en la habitación. Pasó por su cabeza todo; en los últimos años lo había soportado, cuando James dejó el colegio pensó que se había acabado, pero no fue así. Las cosas fueron aún más lejos cuando Rose terminó Hogwarts. Y ahora, se daba cuenta que indirectamente esa fue una razón por la que accedió a irse con Victoire, no podría seguir guardando ese secreto sin decirle a nadie, todo por no traicionar la no confianza que no le había dado su "pequeña Rosie". La familia para él era sagrada, esa familia que lo había acogido después de todo.

Pero Teddy se llevó una gran sorpresa al mirar por la pequeña ventana que daba al jardín de la madriguera. Su corazón se fue al piso cuando, de un momento a otro vio un montón de cabello rojo fuego acompañado por un pequeño cuerpo tendido en el césped, casi llegando a los límites de lo que pertenecía a los Weasley´s. Estaba escondida delante de algunos pinos grandes por fuera de la vista de los demás. Bajó inmediatamente. Cuando bajó, la casa entera estaba hecha una fiesta. Harry, Ron, Hermione y George se reían como el montón de adolecentes que fueron una vez ante los recuerdos que el ahora abuelo Arthur les traía a la memoria sobre los primeros años de Percy en el ministerio. Percy renegaba mientras les decía a sus hijas que no era cierto, claro que Molly y Lucy tenían una mayor credibilidad en su abuelo. Nadie tenía idea de que Rose estaba allá fuera. Buscó con una mirada llena de fuego a James y le sorprendió lo que encontró: Estaba sentado en un sofá cerca a una esquina con Fred II, los dos tenían un semblante serio, pero más James, algunas veces Fred intentaba hacer una broma o le golpeaba el codo ante algo cómico pero James sólo asomaba una tímida sonrisa. En ese momento Teddy se dio cuenta que algo grave estaba sucediendo pero no entendía qué, ¿finalmente se darían cuenta de lo mal que estaban actuando? No lo creía, James jamás renunciaría. Sólo Teddy y Fred II sabían de eso.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la tención que había en el ambiente que rodeaba a los primos Weasley-Potter-Lupin.

Por un momento se fue de su mente la razón por la cual bajó, pero luego el recuerdo de lo que había visto allá arriba lo golpeó. Abrió la puerta deslizable que comunicaba al jardín con la casa, se percato de que nadie lo viera y salió.

Mientras dejaba el área habitable y organizada del jardín y entraba a la zona boscosa, se preguntaba como diablo haría para acercarse a Rose son asustarla. Ella debía de estar muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos para no darse de que ya había llegado toda la familia, estaba seguro de que si él llegaba y simplemente le ponía las manos en los hombros y le decía: "Hola Rose" ella daría un grito que duraría por segundos aun después de darse cuenta que era Teddy. L a conocía muy bien.

Pero Rose le ahorro la molestia, cuando llegó a donde estaba ella, ella ya estaba mirando hacia el lado de donde venía Teddy.

-Pensé que habías olvidado que tenías otra familia. -Lo recibió Rose. Extrañaba su voz, calmada pero dura cuando quería decir algo que le molestaba. Ahí estaba su pequeña Rosie de ahora 19 años y ahora no sabía que decirle.

-Pensé que tú te habías olvidado de tu hermano Teddy, no había razón para volver después de eso. -Dijo Teddy y sonrió espontáneamente.

Había algo extraño en la mirada de Rose, Teddy lo sabía. A pesar de lo mucho que ella había cambiado, después de todo eso, ese día, en ese momento sus ojos no eran lo mismo. Esos ojos azules que le hacían cambiar el cabello a rojo fuego que expresaba su pura rabia, no eran lo mismo, tenían una profundidad mala, estaban tristes, más como devastados.

Y Teddy no perdería el tiempo en cosas nada importantes. Quería saber que le pasaba a su Rosie y quería saberlo ya.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? … sola.

-No lo estoy esperando, si es lo que piensas. Ya no más. -Dijo Rose y Teddy pudo percibirlo, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

-Rose ¿qué pasó? - Le preguntó una vez más pero con ese tono de impaciencia en la voz.

- ¿De qué? No pasa nada, ¿No estás feliz ahora? -Le respondió, esta vez enojada al decir la última pregunta.

-No, no lo estoy, mira cómo estás. Ya no pareces… Rose.

-Tranquilo, Teddy, tranquilo. Te dejo en paz si no quieres estar con esta Rose, claro que no sería una novedad. -Le decía la pelirroja mientras se levantaba del césped, enojada.

A Rose claramente le había afectado la relación de Teddy con Victoire, ella dejó de ser su preferida, su mejor amiga, como él mismo la llamaba. Los dos pusieron de su parte para que eso pasara a ser sólo un término más, lejano a ellos.

La pelirroja ya iba en la mitad del césped, Teddy aún seguía parado en el mismo punto. Aún no creía que esa era la misma Rose con la que creció, pero aún así la quería, la quería mucho. Y no iba a descansar hasta no saber que era lo que la tenía tan extraña.

-¡Rose, esperame! - Le gritó Teddy mientra corría por el jardín de la madriguera, intentando alcanzarla- ¡Rose!

Cuando la alcanzó y la cojió del brazo para girarla hacía él vio que estaba vez estaba llorando, llorando realmente fuerte. Y no lo entendía, hace unos minutos estaba bien. Bueno, por lo menos sin llorar, pero ahora...

-Rosie...

-¡Deja de llamarme así Teddy! Tú mismo haz dicho que ni te importo ¡Dejame ir! - Le gritó en un tono realmente fuerte su prima.

Pero Teddy sabía que ella no lloraba por que él había dicho que no era la misma. Quizá, si llego a sentirse mal no la afectaría a grandes proporciones. Era algo más, algo que le daba cada vez más la impresión de que era más terrible.

-Me vas a decir que tienes ya mismo Rose, deja tu estupidez a un lado. - Segundos después de que viera que en los ojos de Rose había algo verdaderamente terrible, acarició su rostro y agrego : No soporto verte así y lo sabes ¿Por qué estás así... Rosie?

-Estoy bien - agregó con un tono lúgubre que ni ella misma se lo creía - Dejáme entrar, sueltame.

El vestido blanco que Rose tenía puesto para la cena familiar le agregaba al asunto un aire tétrico de alguna manera que Teddy no podía explicar.

Teddy la miró con tristeza, una realmente conmovedora.

- ¡Teddy! ¡Ya no más! Yo veré como me las arreglo, SOLA. Necesito pensar, estar sola. ¡Sueltame! - Le gritó una vez más a su primo que la miraba atónito mientras intentaba zafarse de la mano que este tenía en su brazo. Las lágrimas que seguían bajando por sus mejillas ya habían arruinado su maquilllaje, el delineador dejaba marcas bajo sus ojos, indicando por donde bajaban las lágrimas.

-¿Pensar en qué Rose? ¡¿EN QUÉ?!

-¡En lo que he conviertido mi vida, Teddy! -Si la familia no hubiera estado en un cálido reencuentro mientras uno de sus miembros se desmoronaba, Teddy hubiera jurado que ya hubieran escucha los gritos de Rose.- ¡En el desastre que soy! ¡En el desastre que es mi vida! ¡NO LO ENTIENDES TEDDY!

-!Dejame entender entonces¡ - Ahora Rose no era la única que gritaba.

-Tú tenías razón- dijo Rose letalmente - No lo entiendes, esto acaba con mi vida, conmigo, con todos, con toda la familia. No sé que hacer, necesto irme de aquí rápido.

En ese momento Teddy estaba más impactado de lo jamás había estado en su vida, no creía que esas palabras salieran de la boca de la misma niña que hace unos años rompia los huesos de sus primos como primera muestra de su magia, eso no era posible. Rose aprovechó para sacarse de encima el brazo de Teddy... y correr. Pero Teddy no se iba a quedar con eso, necesitaba ayudarla.

Corrió detrás de ella y la alcanzó unos pocos metros antes de que fueran visibles para todos desde la madriguera.

Rose dió un largo y profundo suspiro cuando sintió de nuevo a su primo. Por una parte, ya estaba cansada de ocultar esto, incluso tratar de hacerlo a ella misma durante 3 meses para pretender que no era real, que no pasaba. Pero ya no podía más. Además, si había una persona a la cual podía decirle la verdad era a él. Él le había advertido que nada de eso terminaría bien, y ahora esto era de por vida.

-Teddy, necesito decirtelo, sólo a ti te lo puedo decir -finalmente confesó mientras las lágrimas más amargas bajaban -Prometeme que no le dirás a nadie.

-Rose ¿qué está...?

-¡Prometelo Teddy!- volvió a gritar.

-Está bien, Rosie me estás asustando.

Rose suspiró, ahora alguien lo sabría, alguien sabría. Tomó la determinación en ese suspiro, con las pocas fuerzas que le habían quedado de eso le confesó su primo.

-Teddy, estoy embarazada... de James.

Y al igual que su voz, ella rompió en lágrimas, quizá las más díficiles que él había tenido que ver en su vida.


	2. Recuerdos y Decisión

** Recuerdos y Decisión.**

Teddy nunca se había sentido de la manera que se sintió aquel día, con esas palabras. Era una mezcla de sensaciones extrañas pero con un matiz en común: la tristeza.

Era la pequeña Rosie Weasley que se sentaba bajo el gran árbol de naranjos que había en el jardín de la madriguera a ver a sus primos mientras hacían piruetas en la escoba y alardeaban de sus dotes en el quidditcht, la misma que le estaba diciendo que estaba embarazada… _de su primo_.

_Su primo,_ el mismo James que un día se cansó de ver a Rose bajo el gran árbol y la secuestró en su escoba por unos minutos. La subió a su escoba aún sabiendo que Rose nunca había montado una en su vida e incluso parecía aterrarla, James se subió también por detrás mientras Rose gritaba que la bajara. James subió al aire mientras Rose que, aunque quería matar a golpes a su primo tuvo que recargarse contra él para calmar su vértigo, James pasó las manos por su prima para tomar la escoba. Rose seguía gritando, pero de una manera diferente. James seguía feliz de no ver más a su prima sentada, pero de una manera diferente. Teddy no recordaba haber visto a Rose tan feliz en los 13 años que la conocía, estaba gritando en el cielo, pero era ese tipo de grito de éxtasis y adrenalina que te hace sentir invencible, infinito. Cuando bajaron, Rose quiso fingir que estaba enojada con James, pero ni siquiera ella lo creyó. James estaba satisfecho.

Ahora, años después, se retorcía la mente de pensar qué tipo de éxtasis y adrenalina era el que le hacía sentir James a Rose. Y en ese instante, sólo sintió nauseas al confirmar que Rose y James sí se habían acostado.

La miró una última vez esperando una carcajada por parte de la pelirroja, por si quizá era una broma, pero sólo estaba Rose tirada en el piso, con el maquillaje corrido y respirando cada cuantos segundos, seguía llorando.

Teddy no sabía qué hacer, quería llorar, quería golpear a Rose, quería acabar con James, quería llorar de nuevo, quería gritar a Rose, quería abrazar a Rose, quería recoger a Rose, quería que todo fuera un broma.

Cuando el tono rojo intenso de su cabello, quizá más intenso que el de Rose, se calmó un poco después de esos segundos catastróficos, se agacho al nivel que estaba ella, le levantó la cara y la miró. Hubiera deseado no hacerlo, porque no quería hace que Rose se sintiera peor con el matiz de decepción y tristeza que tenía en los ojos. Su Rosie ni siquiera pudo mantenerle la mirada, se sentía devastada, y la cabeza se dirigió hacía el piso de nuevo. La única solución que razonó Teddy fue abrazarla, y lo hizo, y ella acepto el abrazo y se tiró en sus brazos a llorar aún peor que antes, Teddy sólo acarició su cabello y la sostenía fuerte. Mientras la sostenía luego de unos minutos, vio asomarse un rostro por la puerta de la cocina que daba a jardín: era James que pasaba fugazmente. Teddy soltó a Rose y ésta lo miró devastada.

-¿Él lo sabe? -Le preguntó Teddy.

No hubo respuesta comprensiva por parte de Rose.

-¡¿Él lo sabe?! -Volvió a repetirle, pero esta vez gritando.

-No…- Fue lo único que balbuceó ella.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? -Con las fuerzas que hizo para controlarse para no llorar por la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía, Teddy le preguntó, quería entenderla, de verdad quería.

- Tú lo sabías desde hace cuatro años, ¡tú lo sabías Teddy! No me digas que no sabes cómo paso. - Respondió Rose luego de un largo suspiro.

-¡Yo lo sabía, pero no sabía qué clase de persona eras! Confié en que cambiarían, nunca pensé que hubieran llevado las cosas tan lejos, ¿cómo pudieron… ¡Son familia!

-¡Tú también te acuestas con Victoire y siempre dices que somos tu familia! ¡No seas hipócrita Teddy! ¡Tú sabías que iba a pasar, lo sabías!- Le gritó Rose, le gritó realmente fuerte.

Teddy levantó su mano en el aire, estuvo a punto de impactar con las blancas mejillas de Rose, ahora una mezcla entre rojo y negro. Esa niña nunca dejaba de sacarlo de quicio. Rose lo miró intacta. Teddy se pasó una mano por el rojo cabello en un gesto característico de él, llevarse el cabello hacía atrás cuando estaba desesperado. Pero lo cierto, es que nunca había estado más desesperado en su vida.

Por su mente pasaron sus últimos años vividos con la familia, que fueron frustración constante. En ese momento, después de enterarse que Rose estaba embarazada, a Teddy le llegó un sentimiento de culpa, él pensaba que quizá si él no se hubiera quedado callado nada de esto estaría pasando, porque él lo sabía, él sabía lo que había estado pasando entre James y Rose hace ya 4 años. Ahora, hubiera preferido mil veces que Rose lo odiara a que esto estuviera pasando. Para él sólo había una cosa sagrada, y era la familia.

_La cabeza de Rose como la de Teddy estaban invadidas de los mismos recuerdos: Los años de Hogwarts. _

_Rose recordó todo, como empezó todo. Con un simple beso, del cual James la convenció que no era nada que Rose no sabía, era que James lo tenía todo planeado,quería que ella se diera cuenta de todo y que cayera con él y ese simple beso no sería el final, James no lo quería así. Ahora Rose lo entendía, hace poco tuvo la oportunidad de ponerle un final a todo, pero ahora no habría nunca jamás un final. Los primeros besos que despertaron en ella algo que ya estaba planeado, no por James, no por ella,por la vida en sí. Esos primeros besos que fueron los primeros para ella y los primeros para James, sólo en sentido emocional, claro está, la primera vez que besó a alguien porque de verdad él sentía que se moría por hacerlo y había algo dentro de él que lo obligaba. Luego vinieron los sentimientos, los celos, la pasión y un ahogado resentimiento. Rose no soportaba ver a James en su papel de galán de Hogwarts y lo ignoraba, James la buscaba para hablar, encuentros que terminaban en la habitación de James y no precisamente hablando. Recordó aquella época en que cuando no estaba en clases,o estaba en la habitación de James,en el cambiador con James o simplemente con él. Ahora que lo veía, le resultaba absurdo que alguien como ella se hubiera dejado absorber de una manera tan profunda como lo había hecho, pero no lo había podido evitar, claro que se arrepentía. James la hizo caer con él, la arrastró con él en sus sentimientos y eso fue lo más egoísta que había conocido de alguien. Luego recordó la primera vez que estuvo con James, la primera vez que se acostaron. Y curioso le resultó recordar que ella había sido la que había iniciado ese encuentro, por alguna lejana razón Rose recordó las palabras exactas que le dijo a James esa noche de verano,en Hogwarts, en el cuarto de él,en su cama, encima de él : "_James, no soy una niña, ni soy tu hermana" _a lo que James con picarda, pero con cierto temor notable le respondió "_Pero eres mi prima" "Pero tú nunca tuviste problemas con eso ¿ o si James?"_ Y su sexto año fue más cargado de emociones que el de cualquier chica de esa é vinieron los problemas: Teddy los descubrió besándose sin pudor en una fría noche de navidad en la madriguera. Teddy los amenazó con delatarlos. Rose perdió a Teddy, su compañía más allá de todo y no tuvo más remedio que refugiarse más en James, de una manera letalmente tentadora. James terminó su carrera en Hogwarts y Rose se sentía más sola que nunca, luego a apareció Lorcan. Siempre supo que estuvo unos meses con él para no sentirse tan sola por la ausencia de James y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo peligrosas que se habían vuelto las cosas. Cuando James regresó a la madriguera por navidad,Fred le contó, esa fue la navidad que James golpeó tan fuerte a Lorcan que estuvo a punto de quedar inconsciente, esa fue la noche que los cuerpos de James y Rose se encontraron de nuevo después de tanta ausencia de su par, con tanta pasión que a James la palabra amor le sonaba poco._

Una tímida pero placentera sonrisa se asomó en el rostro demacrado de la pelirroja.

Una expresión de exasperación,rabia y decepción se marcó aún más en el ahijado de Harry Potter.

Un ceño fruncido apareció en el hijo mayor de Harry Potter. Un ceño fruncido cargado de celos y rabia se volvía cada más prominente en su rostro, tan parecido al de su padre,al ver por la puerta que daba al jardín a Teddy cerca a su pelirroja.

Teddy lo sintió y se encontró con la mirada de James,que luego desapareció, en ese momento a Teddy le llegó una punzada de un extraño sentimiento que no entendía: la venganza. Y esa punzada lo impulsó a a actuar. Y como actuaría tendría graves consecuencias para James.

Con un paso fuerte y decidido emprendió una rápida caminata hacía la madriguera con un objetivo en mente.


	3. Lamentos

**Lamentos.**

El cabello de Teddy Lupin cada vez estaba más rojo, pero él no tenía intensión alguna de calmarse, ni racionalmente lo haría, quería vengarse,no entendía muy bien de qué,pero realmente quería hacerlo. Ni los gritos de su pelirroja prima que venía corriendo tras él, ni la gran cantidad de personas que estaban allá dentro lo hacían sentir con ganas de calmarse. Pero cuando abrió violentamente la puerta del jardín que daba a la cocina ahora vacia, escuchó los suspiros de sorpresa que provenian desde el cercano comedor. Cuando llegó allá, toda su familia estaba allí sentada, riendo y conversando, en una paz que no se creía capaz de perturbar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con su familia, y hacía poco tiempo que se venía sintiendo igual de solo cuando cuando estaba con ella. Pero eso no le importó, porque en ese momento ese sentimiento desaparecía y empezaba a sentir el calor familiar de nuevo, de alguna u otra manera. Su familia adoptiva le devolvió una mirada que lo llenó de tanto dolor por la expresión amorosa que le daban que olvidó a su prima y a James. Olvidó que ellos eran su familia, recordó que él no tenía una verdadera familia. Porque cuando recuerdas el amor, de cualquier tipo, es cuando te das cuenta de cuanto implica y de cuanto duele. Pocas veces sentía eso, que no tenía familia.

-Teddy, te guardé el asiento a mi lado, ven -Replicó Victoire, sin darse cuenta de la batalla que se desataba dentro de el metamórfago.  
Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, e hizo lo que tenía que hacer, seguir la corriente, como siempre. Al fin y al cabo, Rose se las podía arreglar sola, si quería estar sola, la dejaría.  
Esos pensamientos que atacaban a Teddy referente a su familia, sacaban lo peor de él.

Pasados unos segundos en los cuales lo único que Teddy hizo fue ignorar su comida y dedicarse a examinar a cada miembro de la familia de los cuales estaban sentados, Ron Weasley, preguntó, luego de bajar toda la comida que tenía en su boca:

-Teddy, estabas con Rose ¿no? ¿Dónde está? Me preocupa, me refiero, siempre ha sido... peculiar, pero más últimamente.

"_Está afuera, lamentandose por sus errores como quedar embarazada de su primo, sí tío, el mismo que está a tu lado_"

Y es que a fin de cuentas, ¿quién era Teddy Lupin para no poder ponerse agrío con la vida si ella misma le había quitado tanto? Él tenía el mismo derecho de ser tan insoportable como los demás.

-Supongo que sigue afuera, no lo sé, la verdad. -Respondió secamente para continuar con su examen de la gente que lo rodeaba.  
-Iré a buscarla. -Saltó James, demostrando las ganas que tenía de entrar en esa conversación desde hace tiempo.  
-Iré a buscarla yo, James, tranquilo.-Dijo Ron, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

James se sentó de nuevo, tranquilo de que quién fuera a buscarla fuera su tío y no Teddy.

Teddy se dió cuenta de esto, de que cada vez que se podía, James se alegraba de que Rose no estuviera cerca de él, la quería sólo para él y hablando de James, él podía ser la persona más egoísta del mundo, se preguntaba cómo había podido hundir a Rose con él, cómo logró que ella le siguiera el juego. Teddy empezó la evaluación de James.

James Sirius Potter, arrogante como sólo él, pero en el fondo antes creía que había una buena persona, pero ahora, la situación había cambiado muchas de las percepciones que él tenía. Venía de vacaciones pocas veces, estaba en un académia y aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, incríblemente talentoso, base de su elevada autoestima. Tenía una gran capacidad oral, podía encantar y convencer a quién quisiera con unas pocas palabras, quizá así había logrado llegar hasta ella. Sus años en Hogwarts, fueron su edad dorada, popular, talentoso y rodeado de las mejores chicas, pero ahora comprendía que para él Rose siempre estaba en un pedestal, muy arriba de todas, de todo el mundo en realidad. Viviendo una vida de fantasia y ensueño, Teddy comprendía que James necesitaba un ancla a tierra y estaba bastante seguro que esa ancla era Rose. Ahora que se daba cuenta, podía entender algo más, los dos se complementaban de una manera aterradora. Hasta hace pocos años, cuando enteró de todo, Teddy no había visto la faceta de James que daba miedo: sus celos y ganas de poseer. Luego de que se enteró, Teddy comprendió el por qué de las miradas recelosas de James hacia él e incluso hacia su propio hermano Albus, el compañero incansable de Rose: tenía miedo de perderla, de que se la quitaran. Pero no eran sólo hacia ellos dos, eran hacia cualquier ser masculino que él viera como una amenaza y realmente le impresionaba verlo en esa faceta.

Ahora, toda la familia se había dado cuenta de el amargado silencio que rodeaba a Teddy.  
-No está afuera, creí que la había visto allá, ¿Teddy? - Preguntó preocupadamente el padre de la pelirroja al entrar al comedor, mojado por la lluvia que ahora caía sobre la madriguera.

Teddy también se preocupó, ¿a dónde iría? él la había dejado allí, estuvo a punto de responderle con una negación a su tío cuando se escucho rechinar la madera de las viejas escaleras de la casa, segundos después Rose apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa que demostró que requirió de mucho esfuerzo por lograrla.

-¿Me buscabas? Extrañaba verlos a todos. ¡ALBUS! Pensé que no vendrías, hubiera venido antes si lo hubiera sabido.- Corrió a abrazar a Albus y luego al resto la familia que no veía, Teddy se aseguró de poner mucha antención a la forma en qué saludaría a James, la cual le sorprendió : los dos se veían muy tensos en el momento que Rose se acercaba, Rose dudó en hacerlo pero todos lo verían mal. Le dió unas palmadas en la espalda a James que esperaba sentado, y una ráfaga de dolor los recorrió a los dos.  
-También a ti - concluyó diciendole a James antes de ir sentarse.

Teddy no entendía cómo Rose se podía ver tan bien, después de todo lo que pasó allá afuera. Ya no quedaban marcas de las lágrimas que habían recorrido su rostro minutos ía una sonrisa tenue que demostraba el temor que le tenía a su familia, casi estaba gritando que nunca sería capaz de decirle esto a alguien más. Rehuía su mirada de la de James y de él mismo, al único que miraba con confianza era a Albus, lástima que él no sabía nada y técnicamente no podía ayudarla en nada.

A la mitad de la cena, cuando el ambiente estaba volviendo a amenizarse, pasó algo que dejó a Teddy frió, casi juró que pudó sentir los nervios que sintió Rose de que los demás se enteraran: de un momento a otro, Molly Weasley le preguntó a su nieta si se sentía bien, todas las miradas de la familia se centraron en ella,pero la pelirroja no pudo responder a su abuela, empezó a parpadear muy seguido y respirar muy fuerte para minimizar el sentimiento de las nauseas, para que nadie se diera cuenta, cosa que fue inútil, pronto el vómito empezó a subir por su sistema y no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo. Segundos después de que Rose se levantara de la silla, Teddy y James estaban levantados de sus asientos, producto de un impulso, frente a frente y mirandose fijamente, los querían ir tras Rose, pero los dos se sentían impotentes al pensar en hacerlo. Con una mirada dura, Molly Weasley los miró a los dos, los hizo sentarse y les dió a entender que sería ella la que iría detrás de su nieta.

En la brillante mente de Hermione Granger se estaban haciendo conexiones abrumadoras respecto a su hija que la estaban dejando helada, pocas veces en su vida había deseado estar equivocada y esta era una de ellas.

Después de un tiempo de intenso silencio en la mesa, Molly volvió y les dijo a todos:

-Está bien, fue a su habitación, me dijo que cree que se intoxicó con comida muggle, esta niña...

Pero ni James, ni Hermione creían una palabra, quizá Molly fuera ingenua, pero ellos no. A Teddy le provocó reirse irónicamente.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, horas después de que la cena acabara, James se decidió a hacer lo que había estado muriendo por hacer: Ir a ver a Rose, hablar con ella, en privado. Fue el último en subir las escaleras y dejar la sala. Tenía suerte que él y Rose eran los únicos nietos que tenían un cuarto privado para ellos solos, aparte de Teddy y Victoire que compartían uno, claro. Su cuarto quedaba a dos cuartos del de Rose, cosa muy afortunada en todos estos años. Se posó fuera de la puerta de Rose y pegó el oído a la puerta, no escuchó nada por un largo tiempo, pero no se preocupó. Pasados unos segundos emepezó a llamarla con susurros que suponía escucharía, cada vez iba alzando más el tono de su voz a medida que se desesperaba. Le desesperaba no tenerla cerca, hacecasi dos meses que no tenía contacto con ella. Sabía que ella estaba ahí y sabía que ella lo escuchaba. Entraría por esa puerta así ella no quisiera abrirle, usando magia, claro está. Saco la varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y susurro el hechizo, entró por la puerta y la cerró de nuevo tras él. En la cama, vió el largo y rojizo pelo de su prima, sonrió abiertamente, y se dispuso a subirse a la cama, se acomodó y cuando estaba a punto de susurrarle al oído ella lo sorprendió con un decido "Vete, James, déjame sola." Se acercó más al oído de ella y le susurro lenta y provocadoramente un "¿Por qué, Rosie?" apenas dijo eso, la pelirroja se movió más allá, evidencia de que le fastidió, James se sintió terriblemente herido, se alejó de ella en unos instantes.  
-Dime qué te pasa, dimélo ya. - Le reprochó James en tono brusco.  
Rose tenía el nudo más grande que jamás había tenido en su garganta, se estaba mordiendo los labios para no llorar, pero no lo haría.  
-Vete, James, lárgate. - Le gritó.  
-Rose qué te pa...  
-¡Te dije que te vayas! ¡Déjame sola maldita sea!  
No parecía ser o él no quería creer. Giró a su prima para verla, tenía el rostro más pálido que de costumbre, cosa que extrañamente la hacía más encantadora de lo usual. Sin embargo, su mirada daba miedo, tenía una determinación espantosa a raíz de ,suponía él un terrible hecho. Quería quitarle esa expresión del rostro, quería hacerlo ya, quería besarla y estar con ella. Con una mano tapó la boca de la pelirroja y con la otra acercó su cabeza,luego quitó su mano y eliminó cualquier distancia entre los dos, sus besos sabían diferentes, eran igual de placenteros, pero sabían a dolor. Rose no siguió, rasguñó con brusquedad la mano de su primo para quitarselo de encima y le gritó en la cara que no quería volver a verlo nunca, que lo odiaba. James de impactó unos segundos por las palabras y luego salió rápido del cuarto, no quería que su prima viera sus ojos que se intentaban bañar en lágrimas.

Tres horas después,James Potter seguía en el Jardín de la Madriguera, en el césped. Con la crueldad verdadera con la que su prima que amaba tanto le había dicho las palabras en los labios, le habían dolido en lo más profundo. Rose era su todo, la única persona a la que él le importaba por ser James, ahora él era su nada. Ahora, James sentía que no era querido ni necesitado por nadie. James se sentía nada.


	4. Se había ido

Hola, quiero dar las gracias a las personas que han seguido y comentado esta historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Sí, soy otra loca obsesionada con esta pareja: James S. Potter y Rose Weasley y espero que a otras locas obsesionadas les encante la historia. Esta historia también la tengo en Potterfics, así que no piensen que estoy robando a alguien o alguien me está robando.

Sin más rodeos y con esperanzas de que les guste, he aquí el capítulo:

** Se había ido.**

Teddy sintió un remordimiento extraño cuando se encontraba en la cama, había dejado a Rose sola, a la merced de toda la familia, y en su estado vulnerable no había sido lo mejor, intentó olvidar esos pensamientos, pero luego de varios intentos no lo logró, se levantó de la cama, se aseguró que Victoire estuviera dormida y salió del cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Rose, el ambiente no representaba el humor de su dueña, todo estaba tan tranquilo, el aire tétrico y placentero de la madrugada le daba la impresión a Teddy de que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero desafortunadamente, esa noche lo poco que soñó fueron pesadillas que lo obligaron a mantenerse despierto. Prendió la lámpara que estaba al lado de la cama de Rose y vio como sus se abrían lentamente. Se arrepintió de haber irrumpido en el cuarto. Los primeros parpadeos de Rose fueron tranquilos, como cuando un terrible sueño invade la mente nocturna, transforma los temores en representaciones vívidas y terroríficas pero luego despertamos en medio de la noche con el alivio de la realidad. Luego, volvió a ver esa misma expresión en sus ojos, que demostraba que había entrado de nuevo en la realidad, en su realidad, sabía que ella hubiera deseado no despertar para seguir soñando su propia realidad. También vio resentimiento en sus ojos, sin embargo continuó.

-¿Qué quieres?  
-Necesito hablar, necesito saber cuándo le vas a contar a Ron y Hermione, a James, a todos. Necesito quitarme esto de encima, que me está destruyendo.- Le respondió a su prima sin preámbulos.  
Rose rió a punto de llorar.  
-¿En verdad crees que le voy a decir alguien? Me voy a ir de aquí Teddy, James ni nadie se va a enterar, porque tú no dirás nada. Me voy a ir lejos, de algo me servirá lo que aprendí en Hogwarts. Está casi completado.  
Teddy vio una determinación terrible en sus ojos, al igual que la percibió en sus palabras.

* * *

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre Teddy, pero él tenía algo completamente decido, no le ocultaría más cosas a Rose por no perder la confidencialidad que este punto colgaba de un hilo. No le seguiría el juego en esto, nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Bajaba por las viejas escaleras de madera de la madriguera cuando vio a James en la hierba, sentado y con los ojos fijos en la nada. Por un momento se preocupó, pero ese momento no duró nada, luego lo invadió una ira digna de un asesino y esta vez no la iba a reprimir.

Bajo casi corriendo y antes de que pudiera golpearlo por la espalda, James lo escuchó y apenas alcanzó a levantarse, pero eso no lo iba a detener, Teddy cogió de los hombros a un sorprendido pero desinteresado James y lo llevó hasta una pared, donde empezó a golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones. Las primeras veces, James intentó defenderse, a pesar de que los dos eran altos y fuertes, al final James no pudo con su primo. Luego sintió placer al ser golpeado, era como una especie de masoquismo, de castigo que le recordaba que a la única persona que se preocupaba por él ahora le valía una mierda, quizá Rose había vuelto con Lorcan o con alguien más, o simplemente se había cansado de él y de alguna u otra manera James sentía que la culpa recaía sólo sobre él. Teddy se sentía renovado, tantos años deseando hacerlo por meterse con su prima, tanto años. Pero luego de unos momentos de furia desmedida y placentera, cuando vio a James lleno de sangre, al punto de arrastrarse por la pared para caer sentado se horrorizó, pero no por ver el estado en el que lo había dejado, lo hizo por caer en cuenta que él era el padre del hijo que estaba en Rose, con esto su mente se conectó y llegó a la conclusión que ese cabrón era el único que podía detener a la pelirroja. Soltó a James y se alejó de él, James no dijo nada, ni siquiera intento golpearlo. Estaba decidió a contarle todo.

_¿La quieres?_ James... ¿La quieres? Escuchó James, mientras seguía sentado y sangrando en la hierba, era casi el amanecer, estaba totalmente consiente de que Teddy lo había golpeado y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él al hacerlo, también entendía porque lo había hecho. Escuchó esas palabras pero sin escucharlas a su vez, las oía como un eco muy lejano que rebotaba contra las paredes de su cráneo.

-¡James, responde!- le gritó el metamorfomago hijo de Remun Lupin a su no-primo.  
-¿¡Qué!? - Le gritó en forma de respuesta, parándose frente a él, incitándolo a golpearlo de nuevo.  
-Necesito honestidad, ¿la quieres? -James hizo un gesto de no entender- Creo que sabes a quien me refiero... a Rose.  
James rió irónicamente y luego sonrió con un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la boca.  
-¿Para qué te importa? ¿No quieres golpearme de nuevo? Hazlo, ¡Vamos, Teddy, hazlo!  
-Sabes porque lo hice, sabes que lo tenía guardado, eres el ser más despreciable de esta familia, pero desafortunadamente eres el único que me ayuda a salvarla... de tí.  
-No le importo, quizá le importas más tú, Albus, ¡TODOS! Tal vez siempre sintió sólo lástima por mi, soy el ser más despreciable de esta familia, después de todo.  
- Nunca entendí porque los celos, porque la hacías sentir así, culpable por todo. ¿La quieres? - alzó de nuevo la voz Teddy.  
-Tu pregunta responde tú respuesta, ¿¡No crees!? - Empezó a gritar James, sin que nadie lo pudiera detener- ¡Crees que si no la quisiera con todo mi ser, ni hubiera hecho todo lo que hice? ¿crees que hubiera estado dispuesto a convertirme en el ser más desagradable y desgraciado de esta familia si no la quisiera? ¿LO CREES, TEDDY? - James empezó a respirar entrecortadamente pero no paró de gritarle. - Lo hice todo por ella, me perdí a mi mismo por ella ¿crees que no la quiero? Es más que eso, querer es de amigos, amar es de familia, yo hago algo más que amarla. ¿Crees que si no estuviera locamente obsesionado por ella, no hubiera estado poseído por celos enfermizos tanto tiempo? Ella prefiere a todos antes que a mí, yo prefiero a ella antes que todos.

Después de unos momentos en los cuales cada palabra de James resonó en su mente, lo decidió: era definitivo, sólo él podía hacerla entrar en razón, ahora tenía que encontrar la manera adecuada de decírselo, era imposible intentar predecir cómo reaccionaría él, y le daba miedo como lo haría. Luego decidió decirlo sin miedo, sin pensarlo y dejar que todo siguiera su curso, James empezaba a irse y cuando él estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo a la casa, lo detuvo con grito, James se volvió para mirarlo.

-James, esta es lo más importante que alguien te dirá en la vida, escúchame muy bien, sólo tú puedes evitar que algo terrible pase.  
James lo miró de reojo y luego volvió a entrar al calor de la casa, ignorando a Teddy.  
-¡James! - corrió tras él y cuando lo alcanzó lo cogió por los hombros.  
-Dilo rápido si es tan importante, quiero dormir. - El James de antes había vuelto, lo había visto en su momento más débil, pero ahora era el mismo de siempre.  
-Define tu vida, supongo que más importante que dormir.  
James lo miró cansado. Teddy tomó un último suspiro.  
-James...- No encontró las palabras y James ya estaba hartándose de él- James... ¡espera!... Rose... Rosie está... Rose... Tú prima está embarazada... de tí.  
Inconscientemente le recalcó su pecado más grande, _su prima_, enamorarse de prima, enamorarla, acostarse con ella y ahora, aquí estaba...  
- Ted...¿Qué?- James empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, mucho peor que antes.  
Teddy iba a responderle, pero James recostó contra la pared en el piso, cogió su cabeza entre la manos y la hundió en las piernas, empezó a sozollar y luego a llorar ruidosamente, Teddy nunca había estado tan impresionado de él, era indescriptible la escena. La cabeza de James estaba explotando, nunca lo hubiera creído y sin embargo no lloraba por eso, lloraba por haberle hecho eso a su prima, dañarle su vida. Una alegría y euforia culposa empezó a crecer en él cada vez más. Era el momento más irreal de su vida, ni siquiera asimilaba la magnitud de la noticia, no le cabía en la mente.  
-Ella se quiere ir, no quiere estar aquí, no le dirá a nadie. -Concluyó Teddy, después de que empezó a ver la sonrisa de James.  
James salió corriendo de la sala escaleras arriba, corría con la euforia más grande de su vida, ansiaba entrar, verla y besarla, sabía que si Rose se iba, se iría con él, no la dejaría cometer la estupidez de irse sola, cuando estuvo al frente de su puerta, respiró y tocó la perilla, pero algo dentro de él no la dejó abrirla. A segundos de abrirla no estaba lista para confrontarla, Rose tenía una personalidad mucho más fuerte que la de él, no quería pelear con ella, decidió no abrirla e irse a su cuarto, en su cama, no durmió, sufrió de la ansiedad más terrible de su vida, durmió una hora en la mañana, cuando despertó no tuvo más cosa en su mente que ir a ver a Rose, ahora ningún nada lo detendría, se dirigió al cuarto de ella, abrió la puerta y se congeló.

La cama de Rose estaba perfectamente tendida y ninguna seña de su equipaje en el cuarto. Rose se había ido.


	5. ¿Recuerdas el verano?

**¿Recuerdas el verano?**

Pasarían la navidad en Grimmauld Place, cosa muy a favor de Rose, ya no quería estar cerca. Luego volverían a la madriguera y ella esperaba que ese luego tomara lugar mucho tiempo después. Le producía escalofríos darse cuenta que todo seguía igual para todos, Ron quejándose del tráfico en las calles de Londres, Hermione a su lado, Hugo y ella en la parte de atrás, como siempre. Sólo ella había cambiado. Pero ese cambio no era momentáneo ni de los meses que llevaba el hijo de su primo en el vientre, era de mucho más tiempo atrás, hace algún tiempo que se sentía abrumada por su monótono diario.

Mientras viajaban por la concurridas calles de Londres más recuerdos la invadían y la dañaban por dentro, pareciera que cada cosa le recordara a James y al pasado con él. Los últimos días que pasaron juntos antes de que ella misma se enterara, habían sido terribles, él no era el mismo, ella ni se acercaba a ser Rose. Los dos se habían perdido, pero esta vez cada uno por diferentes caminos, no juntos como lo habían hecho antes. Sabía que se había acabado y se castigaba constantemente por haber desperdiciado su vida y haber hecho semejantes cosas con su primo, por haber dañado toda su integridad, por dejar de ser fiel a ella misma. Su relación siempre había sido agresiva, pero últimamente ni ella lo soportaba y por lo que percibía, él tampoco a ella. James la trataba mal, ella lo hacía aún peor, sin embargo no podían dejar de estar juntos, lo cual, en cierto punto la llevo a pensar que eso no era una relación, que era sólo el sexo que le hacía falta a James cuando estaba en casa, cuando no tenía las zorras de Hogwarts para complacerlo. Pero era tan díficil saber cual era la verdad cuando James tantas veces le decía palabras de amor de las que ella no dudaba.  
Ahora que iban a Grimmauld Place, se le vino a la mente un recuerdo terriblemente encantador.

*_-James, todo el mundo se dará cuenta que no estamos, es bastante obvio. -Le susurro Rose, mientras reía encantada por el placer de escapar de todos.  
-Nadie se dará cuenta Rose, están bastante ocupados ¿además que malo podrían estar haciendo una niña de 16 años y su amoroso primo? Debes dejar de pensar tanto siempre, Rosie .-Rió nervioso mientras agarraba con más fuerza la mano de Rose mientras huían.  
Llegaron a un lugar alejado del pueblo y James le mostró a su prima el vehículo en el que planeaba llevarla.  
-¡James! No voy a subir ahí, es pelig... -Pero paró, pensando que cansaría a su primo de tantos reclamos de niña de 10 años.  
-Claro que lo vas a hacer, una moto voladora no es peligrosa, no es gran cosa. -Y terminando de hablar le dió un fugaz beso para convencerla, cosa que dió efecto.  
Acto seguido, la alzó y la subió en la moto, luego subió é gritos de Rose lo extasiaban. Inconcientemente recordó aquel día en que la subió por primera vez a una escoba, también gritaba.  
-James- se acercó Rose al oído de su primo y le susurró en lo más alto de cielo- ¿recuerdas aquel día cua...?  
-Justo pensaba en eso, te encantó, lo sé.  
-¿Qué hacemos en tu casa? ¿Teddy no está aquí?  
-No lo sé, pero, es mi casa ¿no? Baja.  
Al entrar no se dieron ni cuenta de las valijas que se encontraban en la entrada de la casa. Después de unos minutos de no hacer nada y aburrida de la casa, Rose dijo:  
-James, no sé que hacemos aquí, no hay nada para hacer, vamos a otra parte.-Mientras se paraba a abrazar por el cuello a James, sin tener ni idea de lo que estos acercamientos causaban en el hijo de Harry Potter.  
James agarró la mano de su prima y la llevó escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto, por unos segundos mientras subía, había olvidado que era su prima.  
-Tu cuarto es un desastre, podría haber un basilisco entre todo este desorden, hace años no entraba aquí.-Le espetó riendo.  
-¿Recuerdas cuando venías a fastidiarme? ¿Cuando tenías como 7 años y rompiste esto?- dijo James sacando un viejo disco de su banda favorita, con la caratura en varias mitades, mientras reía de felicidad.  
-¡Aún lo tienes! - y Rose estalló en risas - Casi me matas ese día, me arrojaste contra la cama, Merlín, lo recuerdo perfectamente.  
-Necesito algún tipo de venganza por esto- Dijo divertidamente él mientras buscaba en sus cajones, luego sacó su varita, dijo algo entre dientes y escondió sus manos en la espalda.- Ven aquí.  
-¿Qué es? ¿James?- preguntó con una risa nerviosa, empezó a correrse hacia atrás y cuando quedó contra la pared, no tuvo más remedio que subirse a la cama.  
James también subió y descubrió sus manos para mostrar una diminuta arañita, sabía que Rose les tenía pánico.  
-¡NO! ¡James quítala! - empezó a gritar y a saltar en la cama mientras James se acercaba.  
Mientras más se acercaba más impaciente se ponía Rose, sabía que él era capás de echarsela encima.  
Intentó pegarle a James con el pie, pero se enredó y cayó junto con James, la araña pasó a segundo plano cuando Rose se acercó más a James y lo besó por unos largos segundos. James la miró fijamente a los ojos y pudo ver algo que le encantaba de sobremanera, comenzó a besarla primero lentamente. Cuando Rose pasó los brazos por encima del cuello de él, incitandolo a que él subiera, James se perdió totalmente, en ese momento no existía ningún remordimiento por que ella fuera su prima. Siguieron besandose y James quiso sentir su piel blanca, metió la mano por debajo de la camisa de Rose y se estremeció al sentir el calor de la espalda de esta y empezó a acariciarla. Rose hizo lo mismo, estando ya fuera de sí. James se acomodo mejor encima de Rose y justo cuando se disponía a quitarle la camisa, los dos escucharon el movimiento violento de una cama, el sonido del metal moviendose sobre el piso, los dos pararon de besarse y se miraron, luego miraron al techo sorprendidos, ya que no eran ellos los que hacían el ruido. Luego de unos segundos, escucharon gemidos y no presisamente fantasmales. Se mirarón y estallaron en risas los dos, se habían dado cuenta que Ted y Victoire efectivamente si estaban en la casa y en el piso de arriba y la estaban pasando muy bien. James se acomodó al lado de Rose y empezaron a reír como un par de niños. Esa noche durmieron juntos y en la madrugada huyeron antes de que la pareja de arriba se diera cuenta de su presencia.*_

Cuando llegaron a la casa, apenas puso un pie en ella la mente se le invadió de recuerdos, tanto felices como tristes.  
Recordaba esa casa como si hubiera sido la suya, en su infancia siempre se quedaba ahí y viajaba con los Potter´s. Recordaba que siempre jugaba con Albus a encontrar lugares secretos de la casa, a molestar a James, a hacer llorar a Lily. Tuvo el impulso de tocarse el vientre y sonrió, en su mente pensó que le gustaría que su hijo tuviera un primo como Albus, aún se sorprendía de pensar en un hijo, _de ella._ Dejó sus cosas en la habitación que le habían asignado, tomó una siesta, se bañó, se arregló y espero mirando la ventana a que llegaran los padres de Hermione, luego bajó a saludarlos. A mitad de la larga mesa del comedor, su miraba pasó casualmente por la esquina en donde tenían algunos medicamentos y plantas medicinales, otro recuerdo agridulce, más que todo dulce la atacó, justamente por ver el sillón color verde que seguía allí.

*_Entró a Grimmauld Place después de pasar el día con sus amigas de Hogwarts, al fin y al cabo era su último año. Esta navidad no la celebrarían en la madriguera, toda la familia iría allí. Luego de entrar, Rose se quitaba los restos de nieve que le habían caído en el cabello, pero no se dió cuenta del revuelo que había en el ambiente, dió unos pasos y vió a Lorcan, su ex-novio, con el cual había terminado hace 3 semanas sentado en una silla, con la cara ensangrentada y con apenas fuerzas , alrededor de él estaba Hermione y Luna curandolo, mientras Ron y Harry por lo que parecía intentaban calmar a un iracundo Lysander. Estuvo a punto de ir a dónde él para preguntar qué pasaba, pero Fred la interrumpió, la cojió del brazo y subió por las escaleras a una muy confundida Rose.  
-¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué to...?  
-James regresó de la academia, no le había dicho a nadie. Se enteró de lo tuyo con Lorcan. -Le dijó, tratando de parecer serio, pero no podía evitar reirse, no veía nada malo en que James hubiera casi matado a Locan. -Lorcan intentó defenderse pero... ¡Vamos Rosie, ya sabes como es tu hombre!- Y volvió a estallar en risas.  
-¡¿Que?! ¡Fred! ¿Dónde está él, por que volvió? ¡Ya no tengo nada con Lorcan! ¡Fred! ¡Deja de reirte, no es nada chistoso, James está loco! ¡Y tampoco tengo nada con él! -Rose bombardeó con éstas y más preguntas a Fred  
-No sé a donde se fue, pero supongo que volverá por tí, entra a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que te diga Rosie, alguien más podría enterarse.  
-¿Qué? No, Fred... - Pero escuchó como su primo le ponía cerradura a la puerta, dejándola encerrada.  
Duró gritando que la sacaran por algunos minutos, pero al parecer nadie la escuchaba. Luego de unas horas allí encerrada,escuchó que alguien abría desde afuera, caminó hacía la puerta dispuesta a golpear a Fred, pero se sorprendió cuando el que entró no fue Fred sino James. Estaba considerablemente más alto y por lo que veía, más fuerte, la academia sí que le había servido. Empezó a caminar hacía atrás sin saber muy bien porque, James le siguió el paso y cada vez la arrinconaba más. Cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos de la pared James se inclinó hasta ella e intentó besarla, Rose se corrió.  
-También te extrañé, Rosie.  
-¿Qué mierdas te pasa James? ¿Qué le hiciste a Lorcan? -James pareció estremecerse de rabia al recordar a Lorcan, Rose hizó el ademán de irse, pero James le detuvo el paso y la volvió a empujar contra la pared.  
-¡Eres un imbécil, James! -Le gritó la pelirroja.  
-Y tú eres mia ¿Lo entiendes? MÍA, no quiero verte con él más veces ni con nadie. -Dijo con un semblante serio, le dió la espalda y se dispusó a irse.  
-¡No soy tuya ni de nadie, James! ¡No tienes ningún tipo de derecho sobre mí! ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada, no seas ingenuo! Lorcan y yo ya no tenemos nada, no me interesa, al igual que tú tampoco. -Le gritó antes de que se fuera. James se devolvió hasta quedar realmente cerca de Rose. Cuando sus caras estuvieron a punto de pegarse, se rió en la cara de ella.  
-__¿En serio? ¿Con cuántos más te quieres acostar para probarte a TÍ misma que soy el único hombre en tú vida, por muy lejos que esté?__ -Le dijó lento y sarcasticamente en la cara.  
A Rose esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría, primero por la ofensa, segundo porque de una manera u otra James tenía razón, quizá lo había golpeado por que Lorcan le dijo que se habían acostado. James tenía razón: En primera instancia, si ella había estado con Lorcan era para olvidarlo a él y después cuando Lorcan casi que la obligó a acostarse con él, tuvo que hacerle creer que era su primera vez y por esto había estado tan perdida, pero la verdad era que sólo podía pensar en James mientras estaba con Lorcan.  
Sin embargo, su reacción fue natural: Su mano golpeó tan fuertemente contra la cara de James que quizá en el piso de abajo la habrían escuchado. James volvió a reír.  
-Ahora lo sabes- Le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.  
Antes de irse y dejar a Rose perpejla contra la pared le dió un apasionado y largo beso que sólo le demostró a Rose que James tenía razón.*_

Esa noche, después de la cena y a medianoche cuando ya todos dormían,Rose se dirigió silenciosa al cuarto de James, se acostó en su cama y se durmió acariciando se vientre mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

* * *

En otro lugar, James Potter andaba por todos los lugares posibles que se le venían a la mente en dónde Rose podía haber huido, llamaba a todas las amigas que recordaba de ella, iba a las casas de sus mejores amigas. Fue a todos los lugares especiales que podía recordar, después de que se quedara sin voz al preguntarle a gritos a Teddy dónde estaba Rose sin obtener respuesta de él. Cada minuto su desesperación aumentaba más y se sentía cada vez más débil.


	6. Aquí estoy (1)

_Hola, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, quiero aclarar que el anterior era en su mayoría de flashbacks._

_Gracias por sus comentarios que de verdad aprecio mucho y por todo._

_Gracias por leer. Espero que les guste este que es corto, sin más aquí está:_

**_Aquí estoy. 1_**

No recordaba el momento cuando se durmió, sólo recordaba que durmió llorando, recordando y pensando que sería de ella. Cuando el sol entró por la ventana y sus sentidos se despertaron sintió un terrible vació... de nuevo. Estaba en la habitación de James, en su cama pero sin él. Y se preguntaba si algún día volvería para decirle la verdad, la verdad de que no se iría Francia a estudiar, se iría a algún otro lugar para comenzar de nuevo y, que por más que le doliera tendría que hacerlo sin él. Tendría que olvidarse de sus errores y fingir que nunca los cometió.

Caminó cargada de recuerdos y cuando salió al corredor vio que las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas y ya no había nadie en la casa de su tío, bajó al comedor y encontró una nota:

_"Rose:_

_Vamos de vuelta a la madriguera, tu padre tuvo un ataque se sentimentalidad porque pronto te irás y quiere pasar las fiestas allí. No quisimos despertarte porque últimamente luces muy cansada ,cariño. Hugo se encargó de tus maletas. Tienes que regresar a la madriguera, esperamos que llegues antes de las 3, uno de tus primos irá por ti._

_Hermione._

_Psdt: Tenemos que hablar, estoy muy preocupada por ti."_

* * *

No había dejado de buscarla con el pensamiento, ni por un segundo. Físicamente, sólo la esperaba. Sabía que ella tenía que regresar así fuera por un sólo día y ese día no la dejaría ir jamás. Se sorprendió cuando su tío Ron llegó a su casa de imprevisto, los saludó mientras buscó a Rose con la mirada impaciente.

-¿Rose no está con ustedes? - Le preguntó a su tía Hermione, intentando sonar lo más despreocupado posible.

-Se quedó en tu casa, estaba a punto de pedirle a tu hermano que fuera por ella, ¿sabes? últimamente me preo...

-¡Yo puedo ir por ella! - James intentó no gritar -Claro, si no hay problema...

-Supongo que debe estar esperándote, James -Dijo Hermione más para ella misma que para su sobrino mientras éste agarraba su abrigo y salía corriendo por la puerta principal, su mente nunca la engañaba, por más que quisiera.

Esta era su oportunidad, tendría a Rose sólo para él, sin nadie que los interrumpiera, sin nadie que ella usara como excusa para evadirlo. Rose era tan evasiva como persuasiva, y en los últimos meses, había usado cualquier excusa barata, cualquier desconocido para evitarlo, ahora sabía porque. Lo que no entendía era por qué, él la amaba y creía que ella a él también, entonces ¿por qué ocultarlo? Aún sentía un escalofrío de emoción recorrerlo cuando pensaba en que iba a tener un hijo, con su prima.

Partió de la madriguera con rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Hace algunas horas estaba lista, había empacado sus maletas y la espera se le hacía eterna, muchos males la carcomían por dentro. El miedo, la vergüenza, los nervios y la rabia estaban haciendo de ella un nudo de emociones. Cada minuto intentaba adquirir más fuerza para ver a James y hacer como si no pasara nada. Si ya muchas veces lo había hecho ¿por qué no podría ahora? Espero y espero, hasta que el sueño la invadió y en el mismo sofá en que esperaba cayó dormida. Lo que no sabía era que a unos escasos minutos de ella se encontraba el padre de su hijo.

James se paró frente a la casa y la miro una vez más, nunca se había puesto a pensar cuántas historias se resguardaban ahí del olvido. Subió las escaleras, entró y sintió el perfume a rosas que invadía su espacio, un perfume que le producía el más exquisito placer, siguió el olor y la encontró, dormida con el cabello de fuego extendido. Ella podría dormir otro día, él quería ver sus ojos ya.

Se acercó sigilosamente y le dio un beso en la porcelanica piel. Rose empezó a despertar, y cuando sus ojos pudieron ver con claridad se llenaron de miedo al ver a la figura de su primo.

-Rose.. Rosie..?

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Soltó Rose de repente, intentando mostrar el mayor repudio en su voz.

-Vine por ti- La emoción en la voz de James se hacía cada vez más evidente.

El pánico ya subía por la garganta de la pelirroja, no sabía que decir y mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, corrió escaleras arriba haciendo el patético intento de huir de su realidad. James la siguió después de unos segundos y la encontró en su cuarto, mirando por la ventana, como si intentara traer los recuerdos del pasado.

-Ya no puedo más con esto, me lo vas a decir todo, aquí y ahora,Rose. -Rose se giró ante las palabras de su primo mientras veía como este cerraba la puerta tras él y se dirigía hacia ella.

Cuando estuvo a punto de quedar frente a ella, volvió a huir a otra esquina de la habitación, se sentía como si estuviera enfrentando al peor de los monstruos, sus pecados. Las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, pero no salían, no morían.


	7. Aquí estoy (2)

_Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, espero que hayan tenido unos buenos días la última semana._

_He aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi. POR FAVOR: Dejen sus comentarios sobre lo que sea, no saben como me animan._

_Sin más rodeos: _

-Déjame en paz, James. ¡Déjame ir! ¡Estoy cansada de ti y de todo esto! -Dijo ella cuando reunió la fuerza para hablar aún huyendo de él.

La sonrisa del rostro de James se borró por completo.

-No estás cansada de mi, estás cansada de mentir, ¡y lo sabes! ¡ROSE! - Gritó él, cuando su prima rehuía de él y sus palabras, su paciencia se había agotado.

En cuestión de segundos la verdad vino a la mente de Rose, James lo sabía, lo sabía todo.

La expresión en su rostro cambió, miro fijamente a James, esperando una palabra por parte de él, pero él sólo la miraba esperando lo mismo de ella, _una palabra._

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Dijo James después de unos instantes, ya cansado del silencio y con una nota de profundo dolor en su voz mientras se acercaba a su prima, que ya no huía- ¿Por qué, Rose?

Rose no respondió seguía en su propio mundo, tratando de ignorar que el plan de su vida se derrumbaba frente a ella.

-Sólo quiero escucharlo de tu boca, si nada de esto es verdad y no quieres saber nada de mi te puedes ir, Rose. De verdad que puedes hacerlo, pero necesito oírte.-Le dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos, odiando los centímetros que ahora los separaban.- Sólo no me mientas, no lo hagas más por favor.

Sus ojos se quebraron. Las lágrimas salieron y su rostro se desbordó en cascadas de lágrimas. Miraba a James a los ojos mientras de los suyos no salían más que lágrimas, quiso huir pero sabía que no le podía mentir más, de hecho no quería hacerlo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de decírselo aun que él ya lo supiera. Lo miró una vez más y por ella pasó todo lo que habían vivido y sintió miedo de lo mucho que estaba enamorada de su primo.

-No.. no quería que tu vida... yo.. lo siento- Le dijo Rose llorando abiertamente y con la respiración y la voz entrecortada. -Nunca debimos hacer esto James, nunca debimos estar juntos, esto no debió pasar jamás, tú no lo entiendes James, no debimos.

-Yo me arrepiento de nada Rose, de ningún segundo, de ningún beso- Le dijo perdiéndose en los rojos y delgados labios de su prima y acercándose más a ella. - ¿Tu te arrepientes?

-¡No lo entiendes James! Para ti todo esto es un juego en el que sólo te acuestas con tu estúpida prima. Pero ya pasó muy lejos, ¡no sabes nada!

-En lo único que estoy de acuerdo es que eres una estúpida por pensar eso, ¡tú eres la que no sabes! Siempre has creído que esto es un juego pero yo no juego de esta manera, tú no eres un juego para mi ni tampoco.. nues... dímelo ya.

-Que quieres que te diga, si ya lo sabes.-Respondió Rose con un tono oscuro en la voz,pero James seguía viéndola.

James guardó silencio la paciencia se le acababa y no quería mas rodeos, espero a que Rose le respondiera y sabía que esta vez sí lo haría.

-No me hagas decirlo James, no lo hagas, sólo olvida que esto pasó y que yo existo, olvídalo, sólo déjame ir.

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¡Rosie!, no entiendo.. tú siempre... ¡ROSE!... ¿Por qué...? ¿No... feliz?- James sintió como si el mayor peso del mundo lo hubiera liberado, pero a la vez uno nuevo lo invadiera, sintió miedo por lo que Rose pudiera hacer. Las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de su prima eran escasas, pero largas y pesadas, no entendía por qué lo hacía.

-Rose, vamos a tener un hijo, ¡Tú y yo! Rosie...-Y la abrazó, no podía seguir viéndola ahí mientras el estaba con la felicidad más inmensa del mundo.

Rose se sintió extraña, no pensó que James lo fuera a tomar así, creía que se enojaría y la culparía de todo y el ego de ella no podría soportarlo, correspondió al abrazo y sintió como si el aire hubiera vuelto a ella, el abrazo duró los largos minutos necesarios.

-James... nuestras vidas... tenía otros planes al igual que tú,pero... pero ahora..

-Ahora no me importa nada Rosie, no lo entiendes, nada, sólo tú y él- Dijo James dejándose llevar desenfrenadamente por la emoción mientras ponía una mano sobre el estomago de Rose y otra en su mejilla y se extasiaba de placer al ver que ella por fin sonreía, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió las manos de James en ella.

-Pensé que no lo entenderías y pensé que ya me habías olvidado.

-Desde hace unos años tú eres lo único que importa,tú, mi maldita prima que va a tener un hijo mio, ¡Mi maldita prima va a tener un hijo mio!- Gritó James con la voz más alegre que jamás había hecho, alzó a Rose de la cintura y la elevó unos segundos, luego cayeron sentados en la cama mientras reían los dos de felicidad, como un par de niños, sólo que ahora ellos tendrían un niño.

Rose miró a James y sintió impulsos terribles de besarlo, lo extrañaba. Y en este caso no fue capaz de controlarse.

Giro la cara hacia James, cogió la cara de él entre sus manos, la atrajo hacia ella y lo besó. Lo besó tan profundamente que pudo sentir toda la alegría de él, que ahora también era de ella. James también se dejó llevar y la verdad era que nunca nadie lo había besado como Rose, en ninguna parte, en ningún país.

El azabache empezó a acariciar los rizos rojos de Rose que caían por su espalda mientras ella se aferraba más a él y pasaba sus blancas manos por la espalda. En un impulso James sube las manos por la espalda de Rose y le hace cosquillas, provocando que los dos se rieran mientras aún se besan.

-Rosie...- Intenta hablar James entrecortado, ya que tiene los labios de su prima entre su boca- Rosie..

-Cállate, James, sólo cállate.

Vuelven a reír al mismo tiempo que se besan y luego caen sobre la cama después de una larga tanda de besos que decían mas "te extraño" que las mismas palabras.

Rose siempre había tenido una debilidad por el cabello de James, así que no pierde un segundo en acariciarlo mientras él está encima de ella.

James siempre había tenido una debilidad por la porcelanica piel de Rose así que no pierde un segundo en acariciar y pasar sus manos por la piel de la espalda de Rose, cuando ya la blusa de ella ha dejado de estorbar.

Las piernas de Rose rozan peligrosamente la cintura de James y él no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío de placer, James subía las manos por las largas piernas de su prima en un intento lento y seductor de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Rose pasaba sus uñas por la espalda de su primo en un intento de darle a entender cuanto lo había extrañado.

Un pensamiento llega a la mente de James que le hace parar en seco, la mujer que tiene en sus brazos tiene en ella a su hijo, no puede hacerlo.

-Rose, espera, tu...

-¿Qué?- Le respondió Rose entre suspiros ahogados.

-Ya sabes... él está...- Le dijo sintió una vergüenza infantil al señalar en vientre de Rose.

-No seas infantil, Jamie , ¿Acaso no recuerdas como llegó él -puso la mano de James en su vientre- aquí adentro?

Aquel comentario hizo que los dos rieran a carcajadas, y siguieran con su encuentro, se entregaron el uno al otro como nunca antes, pero ahora viendo al futuro. Esa mujer lo volvía loco en todos los sentidos y no tenía nunguna objeción en pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Así siguió la noche, entre caricias, risas, besos, recuerdos, gemidos y suspiros. Pensamientos del futuro y del pasado.

En medio de la noche, los dos estaban bajos la cobijas, abrazos el uno al otro, con los ojos cerrados pero sin poder dormir. De repente unas palabras tan locas como tentadoras y esperanzadoras salieron

de la boca de James que miró a su prima.

-Vayámonos lejos de aquí Rose, sólo vamonos.

-¿A dónde? No tenemos nad...

-Sólo vamonos lejos de todos, los do.. los tres, los tres. -Se corrijio a él mismo al pensar en su hijo.

A Rose de repente no le pareció una idea tan descabellaba cuando lo escuchó hablar de los tres.

Se le elevó y le dio un beso, que sabía a confirmación.


	8. ¿Cuando volverás?

Hola a todos, espero que estén bien. Les quería dar las gracias por sus comentarios que me hacen tan feliz. En este capítulo ya han pasado algunos meses desde el último. Espero les guste este capítulo, besos.

** ¿Cuando volverás?**

El francés y matutino sol la despertó al colarse por entre las cortinas.

Al abrir los ojos encontró a lo único que querría encontrar: a James, al padre de su hijo,al amor de su vida, a su primo.

Intentó acercarse más a dónde él estaba, pero un gran bulto que salía de ella se lo impidió. Su barriga era tan grande que en ese punto no podía ni moverse bien. Rió ante esto y lo disfrutó, sabía que muy poco tiempo él ya no estaría ahí adentro, estaría en sus brazos, James seguía durmiendo.

Pensar en el futuro la obligó a pensar que algún día tendrían que volver. Hacía seis meses se habían ido los dos solos, se habían ido lejos de su familia para ir a Francia, antes del embarazo James trabajaba ahí.

Se habían ido sin decir nada, a los pocos días de irse les confesaron todo, mandaron una carta a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, sabiendo que ellos serían suficiente para que toda la familia se enterara, sin embargo no les dijeron dónde estaban. Rose sólo se comunicaba con Hugo con aparatos muggles, que después de dos meses pudo perdonarla.

Ron se había vuelto loco al leer los primeros renglones de la carta dónde decía que había huido con James, pero perdió la cabeza cuando leyó que estaba embarazada. Golpeó a Harry. Y las dos familias estuvieron sin hablarse por un tiempo. Luego, Rose empezó a hablar con su madre, que era mucho más comprensiva que Ron. Los días pasaban y cada vez su estomago crecía más. Eventualmente todos fueron comprendiendo con el paso de los meses, y ahora, toda la familia Weasley y Potter estaba ansiosa porque ellos volvieran. Le daba ansiedad pensar en eso y por eso no podía hacerlo, había tenido complicaciones en el embarazo y no había podido hacer nada durante los últimos dos meses.

James despertó y también comenzó a besar a Rose, luego miro por el hombro de esta al reloj y saltó de la cama.

-Mierda, Rose, mira qué horas es, van a matarme.

-No te vayas hoy- le dijo Rose como un deseo ahogado en forma de suspiro.

-¿Te sientes bien hoy?

-Claro, sólo regresa pronto.

No, no se sentía nada bien, estaba sudando y sentía cosquilleos en los pies y piernas.

* * *

A miles de kilometros de Francia otra pareja se encontraba en la cama despertando pero no precisamente de buen humor.

- ¿Sabes que ya casi es tiempo verdad?

-Ajá -Respondió muy cortante Ron.

-No pretendas como si no te importa tu hija, Ron- Se levantó muy indignada Hermione de la cama.

-Ya, ya.. Hermi.. vuelve...no seas tonta, claro que me importa, pero...James...

-¡Es cómo si se hubiera ido con cualquier otra persona! Y durante 6 meses no te ha importado nada.

-No es cualquier persona, es su primo, nuestro sobrino, ¡El hijo de Harry! Por Merlín...

Hermione Granger se sentó al borde de la cama mas apesumbrada que nunca.

-Ya casi es hora, y no hemos sabido nada de ella, si está bien o cómo están, ¿cómo estarán viviendo? Su hijo.. nuestr..

-¿Crees que ya estamos muy viejos? Vamos a tener un nieto, Hermione. -Ron se incorporó y abrazó a su esposa -Por culpa de Rose ahora somos más viejos.

Hermione rió, y Ron volvió a hablarle.

-Creo que no debemos preocuparnos mucho por ellos, sabes bien lo fuerte que es Rose, ya tiene 19 años y además el desgraciado de James es uno de los mejores magos de la familia. Apresúrate más bien, tenemos que ir a casa de Harry- Le dijo Ron antes de darle un beso a Hermione e ir al baño.

Dos horas después ya estaban en la casa de los Potter, harían una reunión ya que los menores llegarían de Hogwarts al terminar un año más. Lily y Hugo terminaban el colegio.

-Siempre llegando tarde ¿eh? Supongo que fue culpa de mi hermano ¿verdad Herms?-Los recibió Ginny al entrar, las peleas que habían ocasionado James y Rose ya se habían esfumado.

-Lo conocerás tan bien porque es tu hermano ¿ya han llegado?

-No, pero ya tenemos casi todo listo, faltan unos detalles en la cocina, ¿vienes?

Seguido de esto Hermione siguió a Ginny a la cocina.

-¡Waow! Tio Ron, no esperaba verte por acá ¿tengo que esconder a mi papá de ti esta vez?

-Muy gracioso Albus -Después de un abrazo Ron le dijo- ¿Cómo vas en la academia? oí que eres uno de los mejores.

-Hago lo que puedo, querido tío.- Después de unas risas Albus se esfumó dejando a Ron solo.

No había señal de Harry, lo buscó en la casa pero no estaba después lo vio a traves de una ventana en el patio sentado.

-¿Melancólico, Potter?

-Un poco, Malfoy.

Y los dos estallaron en risas como un par de adolescente, Ron se sentó en silencio a su lado y hasta después de un tiempo, susurró :

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?

-Mi pequeña Lily ya no es tan pequeña, y que decir de Hugo...

Ron rió sarcásticamente -Qué decir de Rose y James, querrás decir...

-Eres un abuelo, literalmente -Después de unos segundos en los que Ron no dijo nada, Harry dijo- Escucha, no quiero que esto se vuelva a interponer de nuevo entre nosotros, ellos ya tienen su vida, así que no dañemos la nuestra Ron. Ya no es momento de buscar culpables y ad..

-No estoy molesto, es sólo que todo es muy rápid...

Pero no pudo terminar porque en ese momento escucharon que los chicos habían llegado, se incorporaron y entraron a la casa.

Lily , con su larga y lisa cabellera pelirroja estaba sacándose su abrigo y Hugo más alto que su padre por una cabeza lo saludaba. Harry los ayudó con las maletas. Albus también llego. Después de los saludos y las lágrimas por parte de Ginny y Hermione todos fueron a la sala, menos Hugo que desapareció por las escaleras.

Después de unos minutos Lily, que estaba igual de abrumada subió a buscarlo, lo encontró en el ático de la casa, mirando por la ventana, sumamente pensativo.

-No pensé que te gustara tanto la escuela -Se burló Lily, mientras se hacía a su lado.

-No es eso Lil, es.. la extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Te enamoraste de Sophia? No... lo... puedo... creer.. Hugo Weasley enamorado ¿quién lo dir...?

-¡NO LILY! A Rose, a mi hermana, extraño a Rose.

La cara de Lily cambió al instante al escuchar eso, le recordó a James, que no había hablado con ella desde que huyo, ni una sola vez se había tomado la molestia.

-No sé ni para qué te digo esto, nunca te agradó mi hermana.

-Da igual, Hugo, él será mi sobrino o sobrina.

-¡No, Lily, no da igual! No es tú hermana la que se dañó la vida con tu primo, no lo entiendes, te da todo tan igual.- Le respondió Hugo realmente enfurecido.

-Rose ya era grandecita para saber lo que hacía, no es culpa de James, Rose era la que estaba tras él siempre...- En la voz de Lily se percibía una alta nota de rencor.

Hugo rió secamente.

-¿Nunca vas a dejar de odiarla, no? Nunca aceptaras que Teddy la quisiera más a ella, que a ti que vivías con él. Lily, tú estabas encaprichada con él, debes superarlo.

La cara de Lily se enrojeció de rabia y vergüenza, no le gustaba que se lo recordaran, pero también de dolor. Había crecido con Teddy y quería mas a Rose, su propio hermano también lo hacía. Le dedicó a Hugo una mirada cargada de veneno y salió. Hugo sabía que había ido muy lejos, iba a ir tras ella, pero su celular se iluminó en su pantalón, era Rose. Una sonrisa gigante le invadió el rostro.

-Rose... - Apenas pudo decir Hugo cuando la oyó, cómo si todo el aire hubiera vuelto a él.

-No creerías que me olvidé de ti ¿ o si?

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí...

-Hugo, lo siento, no quise abandonarlos así y te lo he dicho miles de veces, pero era lo único que podía hacer, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi.-Rose esperó a escuchar una respuesta de Hugo y continuo- Ahora, tienes que preocuparte por ti. Mi hermanito ya terminó la escuela, mierda Hugo, estoy tan orgullosa de tí, ¿supongo que tuviste buenas notas verdad? - le preguntó en un tono divertido para que Hugo riera.

-¿Cuando volverás? ¿Es un niño o niña? Deberías volver ya para que te podamos acompañar cuando nazca.

-Creo que ya casi es hora, estoy más gorda que tu gato- Hugo estalló en carcajadas- Te llamaré más tarde, ahora ve con todos y no pienses en mi, dile a..

Pero no pudo terminar, una fuerte punzada la atacó en el vientre y tenía más fiebre que nunca, soltó un quejido que alerto a Hugo.

-¿Rose? ¡Rose! ¿estás bien..?

Rose no podía responder, le dolía demasiado y no quería asustar a Hugo, cuando iba a responderle, otro gemido de dolor le escapó de los labios.

-Mierda, Rose, dime algo, ¿James está contigo?. Hugo le estaba gritando.

-Estoy, bien, en serio, es solo...-No pudo más y soltó un leve grito -Llamaré a James, voy a estar bien... -Empezó a respirar realmente rápido.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde está James? ¡Rose!

Pero Rose había colgado, tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar hasta la sala de su apartamento y buscar el número del trabajo de James, no era fácil con las piernas temblandole, sintiendo que se quemaba por dentro y con un líquido bajándole por las piernas.


	9. Ella

-¿Emily? ¡¿Emily!? ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Emily!-Gritó James a un lado del teléfono. Las personas que entraban o salían del hospital lo voltearon a mirar, exaltadas.

-Cálmate James, no puedes entrar aquí así. Ve a la recepción y pregunta por esta ala del hospital, ahí me verás.

_Una hora antes Rose había llamado insistentemente a James, sacando fuerzas de las que no tenía en ese momento, pero él no respondió, ni una sola vez. Rose que era persona de no entrar en pánico, estaba totalmente asustada. Después de cansarse de llamar a James, decidió llamar a una de las pocas amigas que habían hecho en esos meses: Emily. Vivía a unas pocas cuadras de ellos y por eso sería perfecta. Cuando contestó, supo perfectamente de que se trataba, incluso a ayudo a Rose calmarse, ella tenía una pequeña niña de cuatro años._

James había corrido por toda el ala izquierda del hospital, por la sala de maternidad. Sus ojos casi se salen de las órbitas buscando a Emily por algún, cuando finalmente la vio corrió hacia ella.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas James?!

-¿Dónde está? ¡¿Está bien?! ¡EMILY! ¡DIME QUE ESTÁ BIEN! ¿Qué pasó?...

Emily quería responderle que los dos estaban bien, o eso creía, pero James siguió fulminándola con preguntas y cada vez más James subía el tono de su voz, cuando las demás personas que esperaban empezaron a incomodarse, tuvo que arrastrarlo del brazo a una esquina.

-¡James! Cállate, ¿no ves donde estamos? No puedes venir a hacer un escándalo aquí.-Le "susurro" en un grito, luego suavizó el tono de su voz.-Ella está bien, me llamó y la traje hasta aquí, la entraron hace unos 30 minutos -dijo mirando su reloj-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, James.

-Pe..per.. ¿Puedo entrar? ¡Necesito entrar!

-No lo creo James, no puedes ir allí e interrumpir a todos, mejor esperemos aquí. -La mirada en James no se veía nada calmada, fue como si sus ojos chocolate reflejaran una bomba atómica. Lo haló junto al puesto que se encontraba a su lado- James, vas a calmarte ¿ok? Ella estará bien... sólo hay que esperar.

Al final, James accedió a sentarse y a esperar, los minutos seguían pasando, tan lentos como las horas. Él volvió a impacientarse a los 15 minutos de estar sentado. No soportaba estar sentado ahí, sin saber nada de Rose ni de su hijo, tenía que entrar. Miró al lado y se aseguró de que Emily estuviera distraída, luego se levantó de su asiento y salió a correr hacia la puerta en donde terminaba la sala de espera y empezaban las salas. Emily salió tras él al darse cuenta, desafortunadamente un par de médicos iban de salida y se llevaron a James con ellos, tuvieron que rogar para que no lo sacaran del hospital.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, empezó a caminar cada vez más rápido por la sala de espera, algunos familiares de otras mujeres que también esperaban se empezaron a angustiar y exaltar por el comportamiento de James. En la sala de espera sólo se podía respirar un nerviosismo de esperanza.

Tal vez la única forma de que James se calmara era hablando con él.

-James, ven, dime algo ¿qué es?

-¿Qué? -James estaba tan angustiado y asustado que parecía no saber donde estaba.

Emily rodó los ojos con hastió.

-¿Es una niña o un niño?

-La verdad es... es que no lo sabemos.-Respondió James después de algunos segundos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo as..?

-Decidimos que queríamos que fuera sorpresa, para todos...

-¿Qué crees tú que será?

-La verdad no tengo idea, ni sé que quiero que sea, sólo quiero que este aquí, ya.

-A veces eres un maldito James, pero veo que Rose sí que supo escoger bien entre todos sus primos.

Los dos rieron y al final, James pareció relajarse un poco.

-Apuesto porque será un niño, y será igual a ti, tal vez excepto por los ojos.

-Sea lo que sea, tendrá ojos azules de eso estoy seguro. Mis hermanos, Rose, mis papás y mis tíos, todos con ojos claros, menos yo.

Un suspiró escapó de James en el momento en que una palabra invocó un recuerdo. Hermanos: Lily, Albus.

Durante todos esos meses sentía como si los hubiese traicionado, en especial a Lily, sabía que ella lo odiaba y ese era uno de los motivos por los que tenía tanto miedo de regresar, claro, aparte de enfrentar la furia del tío Ron. Lily era temperamental, rencorosa y sentimental, pero era la luz de sus ojos, su hermanita. Claro que sabía que ella se estaba graduando, Rose había insistido para que la llamara, pero no quería arruinarle el día.

Se había ido sin decirle nada y no había hablado con ella desde entonces, eso , además que Rose y Lily nunca se habían llevado bien. Era extraño, pero las dos sentían celos de la otra mutuamente, aunque no lo supieran ellas mismas, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta.

En cambio, estaba casi que seguro que Albus lo había entendido, él era casi que la persona más cercana a Rose y él lo sabía, él era más maduro que Lily, sin embargo la nostalgia no lo abandonaba, estaba ahí presente pero oculta, como el latido de un corazón que está muriendo, pero no lo hace.

-¿Desde cuando te diste cuenta que la querías?

James salió de sus recuerdos, tenía que estar ahí para Rose, no con sus hermanos, tenía que estar ahí y ahora.

-No lo sé, supongo que siempre estuvo ahí, sólo que el tiempo se encargó de demostrarlo. Llegué a hacer cosas realmente estúpidas por ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Casi mato a golpes a uno de los hijos de los mejores amigos de la familia. Encerré a Rose en mi habitación durante una noche entera para que no pudiera ir al baile con Lorcan, no me habló por dos meses.

Volvió a reír.

* Podía sentir la ironía y la burla en la vez de las enfermeras al decirle "niña, súbete a la camilla" "niña, haz tal cosa" se burlaban en su cara. Podía escuchar a las enfermeras susurrarse entre si "Pero si es sólo una niña"

Por el dolor que sentía en la espalda, parecía que se le partiera en dos. La sangre le subía por la cabeza hasta sentir que se quemaba. Los minutos pasaban y la quemaban como horas de fuego inextinguible. Pero la curiosidad y el miedo la consumían por completo. No sabía qué sería su hijo, de hecho aun le parecía irreal el hecho de que tendría un hijo.

De repente un dolor agonizante la atacó en la parte baja del abdomen, gritó de dolor en medio de la sala.

-Creo que ya estamos listos...

El cirujano que estaba en la sala se dirigió hasta la camilla mientras que una lágrima se escapaba de los azules ojos de la pelirroja. *

Las puertas de la sala de espera se abrieron mientras un médico salia quitándose el tapabocas, varios pares ojos de padres desesperados giraron hacia él.

-Familiares de Rose... ¿Weasley?

Los ojos de James miraron hacia él como si hubiera pronunciado el testamento de su salvación. Salió corriendo detrás de él. Cuando entró a la sala, supo que ese momento no se le olvidaría nunca.

Ahí estaba Rose sobre una camilla, con el cabello pelirrojo disperso por toda la almohada, dando un contraste impresionante. Tenía la cara roja y lentas gotas de sudor bajaban por su cara, se veía igual de hermosa que siempre. Luego estaban sus ojos azules de los cuales una sola lágrima bajo cuando lo vio en la puerta, siguió bajando por su cara y se encontró con su sonrisa, se acercó a ella y entonces la vio.

Estaba en sus brazos, estaba ahí con ellos. Toda una vida de amarse en secreto y escondidos había dado como fruto a un ser como ella. Apenas podía hablar, no estaba seguro de estar despierto.

-Ro...Rosie..

-Es una niña James.

James se abalanzó sobre las dos casi gritando de alegría. Luego la sacó de los brazos de Rose y la alzó en los suyos. La observó fijamente y vio el momento exacto en el que abrió los ojos, ojos azules como el mar, ojos azules como una tormenta, eléctricos. No eran como los de Rose, no eran como los de nadie, eran impresionantemente hermosos y exóticos. Contrastaban con su piel blanca salpicada de pequeñas y casi invisibles manchas café claras. Su casi inexistente cabello era castaño con pequeños reflejos rojos que la hacían parecer pelirroja.

Era como Rose, era como él.

Era perfecta.


	10. Diane

_Hooooola. He vuelto con otro capítulo. Espero que le guste a todos, mil gracias por leer y ¡Por favor! dejen sus reviews, vamos háganme saber lo que piensan._

_Psdt: Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de la historia, de modo que solo restan dos capítulos más :(_

* * *

**_Diane._**

Y allí se encontraban. Llevaban 10 minutos en el auto, estacionados frente a la casa sin moverse de sus asientos.

James, que nunca había sido de paciencia extensa empezaba a impacientarse, sin embargo no decía nada ya que sabía que Rose, a su lado estaba en una batalla interna entre ir a la casa o salir corriendo de allí y seguir lejos por más tiempo.

Habían decidido que apenas pasaran unos días después de que el año acabara volverían, no querían seguir postergándolo más y sin embargo, ahora que ya estaban allí el temor la invadía por completo. La casa seguía igual, todo allí seguía igual.

En el asiento de atrás, una niña que había heredado el temperamento de su padre empezó a impacientarse también, sólo que ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando, así que empezó a azotar su juguete contra las paredes del carro.

A Diane nunca le había gustado estar en el carro.

James se giró de su asiento para calmar a la niña.

-Rosie, creo que ya..

-¡Sí, sí ya lo sé! -Le gritó Rose, invadida por el pánico, luego se bajo del carro, se recostó contra la puerta de éste, tomo un respiro y se dispuso a sacar a Diane del carro.

_Diane Jean Potter Weasley. Era un niña encantadora, ese día Rose le había puesto un vestido azul que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Su delicado cabello estaba recogido con un moño también azul y algunos rizos se le escapaban por los costados. Su piel era blanca, pero no tanto como la de Rose. Tenía pequeñas pecas que le salpicaban el rostro y demostraban que era una clara mezcla de James y Rose: eran pequeñas, pero no eran ni tan oscuras como las de Rose ni tan claras -casi imperceptibles- como las de James. Sus labios eran idénticos a los de Rose y por ende a los de Hermione, sin embargo cuando sonreía lo hacía de la misma forma que James._

_Un día, cuando Rose intentaba peinarla, Diane se enfadó tanto que sus orejas se tornaron tan rojas como le sucedía a Ron cuando se enojaba. Su cabello era rizado pero no en extremo, era castaño con pequeños tonos rojos. Y las uñas de sus dedos eran una copia idéntica de las de James._

_Sin embargo, había un rasgo de su personalidad que aun les sorprendía de Diane, uno que cuando descubrieron que lo había heredado quedaron impactados. _

_Cuando James era pequeño y tenía que cuidar a Lily porque su mamá estaba muy ocupada con Albus, siempre que Lily se enojaba porque no podía alcanzar un juguete, comida lo que fuera, Lily entrecerraba los ojos y miraba fijamente el objeto como si con eso pudiera alcanzarlo, duró haciendo eso incluso hasta los cinco años._

_Un día James descubrió a Diane haciendo lo mismo, mirando una barra de chocolate que estaba sobre la mesa y el parecido con su hermana se le hizo evidente. Desde ese día James, nunca dejó de pensar en Lily cuando veía a su hija, para él tía y sobrina eran como una gota de agua._

James también se bajó del carro y caminó al lado de Rose que llevaba a la niña de 7 meses en sus brazos. Rose caminaba con una parsimonia desesperante, como si quisiera que los pocos metros que la separaban de la puerta se hicieran eternos.

Estaban en la casa de sus padres. Habían decido ir allí primero por varias razones: al primero que tendrían que ganarse sería a Ron, y para que él fuera medianamente normal necesitarían a Hermione, luego de ellos seguiría el resto de la familia.

Cuando llegaron al marco de la puerta Rose empezó a hojear por las ventanas laterales. Sus esperanzas de que no hubiera nadie en casa se desvanecieron al instante. El abrigo de su madre estaba sobre la mesa, lugar donde siempre lo dejaba el llegar, y a su lado estaban las llaves del auto de la familia.

Rose se recostó contra la ventana y suspiró de nuevo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle a James que esperaran unos minutos la mano de este ya estaba en el timbre de la casa, haciéndole presión. Sintió que su cara se tornaba tan blanca como la nieve. Sintió como si su estómago y corazón hubieran caído súbitamente al piso, dejándola con una pesada sensación de vacio.

Sus brazos se empezaron a debilitar. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan asustada y frágil. Quería matar a James, quería hacerlo justo en ese momento.

Cuando los pasos que provenían de la casa empezaron a hacerse mas ruidosos, en su brazos Diane soltaba unos pequeños gritos esporádicos con cada paso. Al parecer a ella y James eran los únicos que les entusiasmaba ese momento.

Cuando la puerta se abrió lo único que Rose pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos ante la presencia de su madre. Sus ojos la perforaban por dentro, Hermione no la miraba mal, ni decepcionada, ni con nada negativo en sus ojos, sólo que la culpa en Rose no dejaba de crecer.

"Ros..." fue lo único que Hermione pudo susurrar antes de correr a los brazos de su hija y abrazarla como si no la hubiera visto en 10 años, luego se fijo en el pequeño ser humano que la miraba expectante desde los brazos de Rose.

-¿Herms? ¿Quién era? ¿Hermi...? -Una voz se acercaba desde el interior de la casa, cuando llegó al marco de la puerta no pudo terminar su última frase.

Ron se petrificó al ver a Rose, James y a Hermione sosteniendo a una niña.


End file.
